The Safest Place To Hide
by Jessa416
Summary: Lizzie seeks comfort when she needs it the most...
1. Truth

A/N: I own nothing! I only own this story. Please enjoy my fan fiction and feel free to review! Any type of comments are accepted, what kind of writer would I be if I couldnt accept critisizm? I know Matt is much younger in this story but it will all fall into play later on. I had another story a lot like this one but I was having such of a hard time with it that I switched it up to make it flow better.

Chapter One

The only only sounds that filled her ears were her skates grazing the ice of a local ice skating rink just down the road from her house. As she turned in circles, the screaming which once invaded her mind faded. The memories of violence inflicted upon her just a couple hours earlier were replaced by a cold breeze toying with her long, blond tousled curls. She slowed down some as she took a corner, bending too far she remembered how her thigh came in contact with the corner of the kitchen table.

She hugged her leather jacket around her small body while she made a mental note to wear pajama pants under her low rise jeans next time she went for a skate.

_" Sam, it is just a tank top! If you go out in public, you see girls her age wearing them every day!" Jo stated defensivley while Lizzie huddled close to her side._

_" I know the the fuck the thing is called! She is only seventeen! I don't want people thinking I raised a whore! Look at her!" He sent a hard glare in her direction. " Elizabeth, change your top right now!. You are not leaving my house looking like a slut!"_

_" But-"_

_Lizzie was cut short by her arm being twisted behind her back, she was then slammed onto the coffe table. A cry forced its way from her throat as she felt a sharp pain stab in her side. She then felt a hand some in contact with her cheek. Her eyes locked with her baby brothers, he looked scared and helpless hiding under the stairs. The four year old boy held onto the ragged blanket in his grasp for dear life. _

_Her green eyes then shone at her mother, pleading without words. Jo had come to know her bounderies. She knew that when it was the wrong time in her eyes to step in, otherwise it would result in another trip to the emergency room and more lies; like the time Lizzie sprained her wrist snowboarding, or the time that Jo tripped fell down the stairs._

_Sam released her roughly and then pointed to the stairs leading to her room._

_" Now get upstairs and put on something to cover yourself. Why in the hell would you want to where a tank top in winter anyways? Are you an idiot?"_

_Tears scalded her eyes as she hurried up the stairs. Her cheeks burned with that question. Was it not normal for girls her age to want to be noticed by the opposite sex? She heard a noise behind her and jumped after crossing the thresh hold of her window. _

_Lizzie turned to see two big blue eyes pleading her not to leave. _

_" Izzie!" The young boy cried out._

_" Sweetie, I will be right back. I promise. Just wait for me in here, okay honey?" She was met with an unsure nod. She gave her little brother, who felt like a son to her, a quick kiss and escaped out of the window, skates in tow. _

A voice called out to her in the distance, slamming her back into the present. She didn't even notice that she was sitting on the ice, apparently from falling a couple seconds earlier.

" Liz! Are you okay? I was worried when you didn't pick yourslef back up.."

Strong hands grabbed her small, delicate ones and pulled her up and to his body for warmth. Lizzie's eyes traveled up the muscular frame, taking in his appearance.

Gordo wore loose fitting blue jeans and his usual hooded black sweatshirt. A dark colored winter coat hugged his upper body. His brown curls were sparkling with snow flakes as they peeked out from underneath the blue ski cap which fit his head. A smile decorated his welcoming face.

" Thanks..."

" What are you doing out here this late? It's 2:45am! You shouldn't come out here by yourself, something bad might happen..."

'Speaking bad things happening tonight..." She thought to herself.

" You should speak for yourslef, Mr. Gordon...why are you out here so late?" Lizze replied while flashing a smart ass look his way.

" Well...I couldn't sleep and besides, thats different! Im not a young, attractive female asking to be mugged."

" Oh, I am really asking.." Lizzie giggled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Her laughter was cut short when she seen a confused look on Gordo's face. His hand caressed the side of her face, this caused her to wince a little in pain.

" Lizzie...what-who...what happened?" His voice was barely a whisper.

She quickly turned away, embaressed by Gordo's discovery but forgot she was on ice skates. She felt herself lose balance but then felt Gordo's arms securely wrap around her waist.

Suddenly a feeling washed over her...the rush from almost falling? Was it the cold? No...it was safety. That feeling you get when you are little and 'hear' a monster under your bed and then your parents look under your bed and reassure you it's all okay. This feeling you feel when you find a hiding place from something you're afraid of. When you take shelter from a storm. He was becoming her hiding place.

The nights she didn't want to go home, so she stayed over at his house watching movies and eating popcorn. All of the times she had woken up in the middle of the night from the yelling and the fighting, she would sneak out and throw rocks at his bedroom window with excuses of nightmares and loneliness.

It was then that she knew he was her safest place to hide.


	2. The Journey

Chapter Two

The vision of the man in front of her blurred and became disorted as tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Lizzie began to hiccup from the intensity of the situation. Fear gripped her stomach, causing her to lean forward to catch her breath. Suddenly it seemed to become a lot more colder outside. She found herself unable to stop the shakes that over took her helpless body.

" Liz...who hurt you? This is way too large to be self inflicted." He said matter of factly.

" I..I.." She quickly became a broken record.

" Lizzie..." Gordo put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

" It's not his fault. There has been so much pressure at the office and I've been so fussy lately and-"

His blue eyes grew huge as he took everything in.

" Oh God, Liz..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along his body, wraping his arms tight around her shaking form. She cried into his chest as she tightened her arms around his waist. Releif flooded her body.

Someone finally knew.

_Someone would have known sooner if I would have said something... _She thought in shame yet she didnt know it would feel this good.

"...Gordo."

Gun shots interrupted her words.

'No.' Lizzie screamed in her head. She tried to wrap her mind around what it might mean.

A loud siren echoed behind the two teenagers, crying into the night.

' Oh God...please...'

They quickly watched over the fast moving veichle to see where it was headed. Lizzie's worst fears were confirmed when it stopped at her house.

Lizzie flew off of the ice and fought hard to pull her skates off, throwing on shoes, then started in a run down the street with Gordo behind. The world seemed to slow to a complete stop as she ran in slow motion towards the house. Everything was in complete stop.

Time had stopped.

As she fought her way into the door shortly after the stretcher she felt someone grab her.

" Let me go! I live here! Let me go, damnitt!" She fought hard against the hands, kicking, trying her best to twist away. She somehow managed to tear away from the police officer, racing into the house.

Screams tore her throat as she seen her mother laying face down in a pool of blood. Her beautiful blond hair was encrusted, her glasses were off to the side, cracked and shattered. The beautiful face that always smiled and gave her comfort she only had memories receiving was battered and bruised. The arms which always found their way around her when they snuck into her room at night, weren't moving.

Sam was nearby, a gun next to his twitching body.

More hands tried to pull her away from the horrific scene. All she could do was stare, she felt paralysed. All she could see was blood, pain and blurred images of what she assumed was the living room floor. All she could feel was the beating heart, pounding within her chest.

Suddenly, all sound faded from her ears...the team rushing to her parents on the floor seemed distant as they tried to work around her. Her vision faded from her eyes as a pair of strong arms caught her.

The bright light stung her eyes as she struggled to make the picture have full scenery. She felt a hand gentley running through her hair as she slowly sat up.

The paramedic clicked off his light.

" There is no damage, you just fainted.." He told the man by him. " Honey, are you okay? You left us there for a few minutes."

Her mouth formed words but no sound escaped. She kept trying to repeat herself and then finally succeeded.

" Matt...my little brother. Where is my brother?" She asked worriedly.

" The young boy was taken to the emergency room. He was pushed down some stairs. We sent him first because this is no scene for child."

" My-Mom...?" She said in a half stated question that made no sense as she gazed at them wheeling her into the ambulemce.

A heavy set officer made his way over to the small group. He extended a hand to her and smiled as apologeticly as possible.

" Miss, my name is Dean. What is your name?" He asked softly.

Lizzie gave him a blank stare as she tried to process the question but then Gordo stepped in to save her the effort.

" Lizzie."

" Lizzie. This is no place for you right now. Do you have someone you can stay with for the night? A close relative we may contact?"

" She is staying with me." Gordo said firmly, being eighteen for some time now he has rented an apartment close by his parents and Lizzie.

" No!" She answered quickly. " I have to go and be with Matt, he is probably scared to death."

" Then I will take you to the hospital."

" Yeah..." She spoke in a trance.

" Lizzie," Dean handed her a card. " When you are ready, I am going to have to ask you a few questions. Please call me if you need anything."

Right now the only thing on Lizzie's mind was getting to that hospital.

Lizzie had been the one who had taken the most care of Matt. She almost felt as a mother to him. While Jo was always tending to Sam, he barely left her time to worry about anyone but.

The car ride was silent, all she could hear is the sound of her heart beating steadily in her ears. She didnt know what to do, all she could manage was holding Gordos hand as he weaved in and out of traffic on the highway.

It was then that they began this journey and Lizzie thanked God she wouldnt be making it alone.


	3. Confession

Chapter Three

After making a stop at Gordos apartment to pack a some warmer clothes for Lizzie and himself, they arrived at the massive, plain building. They had been told Jo was holding on but it could go either way any minute. She was rushed to Hillridge Emergency Room and had a room in the Intensive Care Unit.

The sterile smell within the hallways of the hospital hung thick as Lizzie and Gordo made their way to room number 216. Gordo felt the grip on his hand tighten as they came closer to their destination. She lingered right outside the door and turned to Gordo before entering.

" Gordo, do you mind if I go in by myself? I have a few things I would like to say to her and it might be better if I did it alone..."

" No problem, Liz. I will be in Matt's room if you need me, okay?" Gordo ran his hand along her cheek, just under her puffy eyes.

" Thank you." She said into his concerned eyes.

The pair shared a long embrace before he winked at her, then turned to go to the second floor. She then took a deep beath to prepare herself for what was to come.

-----------

Lizzie walked into the room quietly, battling the years of emotions that she had locked up deep inside. Covering her mouth so the noise wouldn't make its way out, she stood, unable to move from the sight. Jo looked so small in the bed, there were too many wires and tubes aiding her life, so many that Lizzie didn't know what went where. Her face was discolored from being bruised. She barely could recognize her.

She made her way across the room, sitting in the chair by her side. Not sure what to do now, she just let the words pour out of her mouth.

" Mom...I feel so helpless right now. I don't know what to do. I wish you could tell me, I feel like I am stuck in this big maze that leads in circles..." Lizzie fought hard against the tears filling her eyes, in the long run they soon won as they ran down her face. " I don't

know if I am going to be okay..."

Laying her head on her mothers lap, she cried like a child. Sobs racked her body, she started to tremble, half in her mothers arms. The only sounds she heard were gasps for air, her own heartbeat pounding in her ears and the oxygen machines hiss.

Minutes later anger started to flow through Lizzie, she felt rage consuming her as she lifted her head with a hard glare. Her hands raked through her hair as she wondered why Jo never left her father. She felt a pang of regret for being angry with her mother, but she felt like none of this would have happened if they would have just left. Violently standing up, she left the room in a hurry to the bathroom. She didn't want Matt to see her this upset.

-----------

The cold water that was splashed on her face felt like heaven as she dried off with a paper towel. She drew in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she noticed just how much of a wreck she looked. Her hair was tousled, there were bags accompanying her red, puffy, blood shot eyes. Her face was red from crying. She longed for a hot, relaxing shower and sleep. Making her way out of the restroom, she applied some chapstick to her sore lips and tried to straighten her hair a little.

Matt was sleeping in the huge bed, curled up on his side. His small hands were tucked under his chin, a finger or two in his mouth. She felt a mix of relief and sympathy as she scanned the bruises on his body, along with an I.V running in his arm.

" Thank you for coming down here." Lizzie spoke to Gordo, who was thumbing through an old hospital magazine.

" No problem...the doctor came in while you were gone, I had to convince him I was your guys' first cousin before he would tell me anything but Matt has to stay until the test results come back to make sure everything is okay. They should be in tomorrow. They ran some tests to make sure there was no head trauma but the good news is he shows no signs of it." He explained.

Lizzie looked at Gordo as she tucked the covers more securley around him. He stirred a little in his sleep so she started to run her hand through his hair and across his face slowly, like Jo use to when he got upset. It didn't take long for his breathing to slow.

Gordo put her arm around her waist as she cuddled up next to him on the small love seat. Just as he briefly kissed her on the forehead the doctor peeked his head in to check up on things.

His face twisted in disgust as he whispered to himself.

"Ugh...Cousins?"

---------

Lizzies eyes wandered around the room.Matts room was ordinary with an older styled television in the cieling corner, a nightstand next to his bed. A dresser and small closet took up a little more space as well. That was when they settled on the bathroom door. One word popped into her mind. Shower.

Lizzie felt restless so decided to sneak into Matts bathroom and make use of the shower. Not caring what anyone else thought, Lizzie stood under the steady, hot stream of water in bliss. She felt her muscles start to relax for the first time all day. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with wet hair, dressed in her jeans but this time a soft, oversized hooded sweatshirt that read Hillridge Baseball. GORDON was spelled out on the back with blocked letters.

" Wow...my clothes flatter you nicely." He commented as his eyes scanned her body, trying to lighten the mood.

" Shove it, Gordon." She half joked, clicking off the light she reclaimed her place next to him.

He tried hard to ignore the fact that she was so close to his body smelling so damn good and looking so cute. He felt sympathy as he watched her curl up on her side, mostly to him as she seeked comfort. Gordo gave in and put his arms around her, allowing her to get closer. She snuggled up to his body more, looking up with big green eyes.

Before he could stop himself, Gordo leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Lizzie jumped at the feeling of contact but then leaned in closer. She felt hands in her hair and started to to kiss him more deeply. Opening her eyes, she suddenly backed away, breathing deep. They both looked everywhere but at the other, slightly embaressed.

" We shouldn't be doing this...this is such a bad time. Oh my god, what am I thinking?" She said, halfly to herself. " In a hospital?" She exclaimed a little too loudly.

" I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean-" That was a lie. Yes, he did. " Im sorry, I should have known better." He corrected himself.

" Gordo, your'e the sweetest guy I have ever known, and you have been so great but I just think that this might complicate everything right now..." She stuttered, wanting some temporary closure.

" Lizzie, the last thing I would want to do is make things any harder for you right now...I never intended on this to happen tonight, it just did. I know you are hurting very badly, and I would do anything in my power to make that stop. I would trade places with you if I was allowed. You know I am here for you whenever you need me no matter what and I am never going to deny the fact that I wanted to kiss you because I did. I like you, Liz...I just want you to know that it did not involve pity."

" I like you too..." Lizzie said through shocked eyes.

" I want to be here for you, Liz." He repeated.

After a moment of silence he heard her breathing slow, she seemed to drift off into sleep but there were still traces of conflict on her face. He slowly untangled his arm and rose off of the bed, a soft moan came from Lizzie so he tried to be quiet and gentle.

After covering her with a blanket he took the chair next to the bed and let her stretch out a little more. His eyes didnt leave her sleeping form as he watched over her in the moonlight Sneaking in through the window. He admired her beauty in the soft glow, wondering how in the hell anyone could bring themselves to harm her. As he leaned back, he tilted his head to the side in thought. It was hard to know of anything right now but he knew this: If anyone, especially Sam McGuire tried to hurt Lizzie, he would make them regret it...there would be a judgement day.

He was going to fight as long as he walked this earth to make sure nothing would harm her again.


	4. Unrefined

Chapter Four

" I really like that!" Miranda checked out Lizzie's outfit as she exited the dressing room.

The baby blue dress hugged her curves as she turned around to look at her reflection. Looking over her shoulder, she looked at the back and shook her head once her vision locked on the price tag marked $89.99.

" I don't know, Miranda. For that price, shouldn't my ass look a lot better in this dress?"

They both giggled as she still studied it. Gordo was right, she deserved to go out shopping for a day to try to take her mind off of things. Spending the day with her best girl friend was exactly what she needed, especially since she was gone for so long to her grandparents house in California.

She hadn't realised how much she had actually missed her until she popped in as a suprise this morning. Gordo had informed her on everything and she insisted on coming home early to be there for her friend.

Gordo had also insisted on staying there with Matt until he was discharged so Lizzie could relax and take a little break before the hell really began to burn. The aftermath of this whole tragedy will be hell for her.

" Lizzie, you deserve to feel beautiful tonight when you have dinner with Gordo's family. We have to find you the perfect dress!"

' Well, it's half true...' Miranda thought to herself slyly. ' only she is having dinner with Gordo minus the parents and it's at his apartment.'

Miranda stopped in thought as a light pink dress that t-length with a black ribbon that sat below the bust line caught her eye. There was a sheer material over the pink so the color was toned down. She smiled and went to grab it off of the rack as she wondered how Gordos dinner was coming along.

She cringed at the thought of him behind a stove.

-----------

A hand raked through his hair as he examined the promise ring in his hand. The white gold band was decorated by a heart and swirl design in the sides of it while the biggest square-cut diamond rested on the center of the top, two smaller ones rested on both sides while the entire band held three very small diamonds down the side.

He wasn't a girl, hell he wasn't even close to being able to think like one. Especially not Lizzie McGuire but if he knew her as well as he thought he did, she would love it.

The table held two empty plates, prepared to hold the dinner warming in the oven. It wouldnt be long until he would confess every feeling inside his being. He didn't know what he was going to say, he didn't know what she was going to do or how she would react...the only thing he knew was he was scared.

Not that he wanted to add stress ontop of everything occuring but if she felt the way he did, it would make her happy...wouldnt it?

After that kiss, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couln't lose her to anyone else, he had to admit his feelings. If they were meant to be then this night would make his relationship...if not, it would break it. He needed her in a way that he couldn't even begin to describe to himself let alone her...

He was scared to death.

----------

Lizzie watched as her friend finished the final spiral in her hair and combed her fingers through the mass of long, blond curls. After a touch of pink lip gloss and a little more mascara, she was finished to go. She stood up, carefully balancing on the black heeled sandles Miranda had barrowed to her to match the dress she picked out at the mall.

She tried to push the recent events from her mind as she examined her reflection.

A smile lit up her face as she stared back at herself. Long curls touched her elbows, the new mascara had brightened up her eyes so they appeared larger and more sexy, the dress complimented her figure and the gloss complimented the dress. To her, it seemed to be the perfect look. Everything just looked...well, perfect to her.

She spun around to give Miranda a tight hug, and then grabbed her purse and keys to drive from Miranda's house to Gordo's. Glancing at the clock, she made a mental note that she had fifteen minutes to make it there.

-------------

The candles were starting to burn dangerously low, the flames swaying to the same old dance...they had been holding Gordo's attention for the past thirty-five minutes. The smell of burnt chicken filled the air.

He remained slumped down in the chair as he tried to call Lizzie for the sixth time in the past hour and a half. His heart beat quickened as he heard the same old thing.

One...

Two...

Three...

A cheerful, perky voice filled the end of the line. " Hey, you've reached Lizzie! Im sorry I missed your call, but leave a mess-"

Click.

He had began to seriously worry about Lizzie. She was never late, if anything she was always early. The first fifteen minutes he ruled out due to fashionably late but when it grew to 9:30 he had begun to worry. When 10:05 rolled around he panicked. He was having a hard time keeping his body in that chair.

The phone startled him, causing him to almost jump out of his seat. With a catch of a breath he picked it up, hoping to God it was who he longed for it to be.

" Hello?"

" Is Elizabeth McGuire available?" An older male asked.

" No...Can I take a message?" He asked, confused.

" Uh...yes, can you have her contact the police department? Samuel McGuire has been released as of 6:30pm and we are required to notify the family. It says here you are listed as a contact with Lizzie. Can you please give her the message and have her call us right away? His health condition is poor but he released himself, he should have had more healthcare but he refused it."

" Why in the hell didn't you hold him?" He demanded as a million and one horrible thoughts ran through his mind.

" We haven't proven Mr. Mcguire to be responsible for the crime yet. Until then he has to only stay within the area. He was taken to a different healthcare facility then the remaining family members for safety rea-"

Gordo slammed down the phone and grabbed his coat as he headed for the door. Remembering his promise to take care of her, he felt as if he already was failing.As he flung open the door a small body slammed into his. She didn't say anything, but she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his strong frame. At first, he was too relieved to even move as he felt her body press against his and caught the smell of her.

As he caught that look in her eye he couldnt bring himself to tell her just yet of the danger that might lay ahead. That look...he was so happy to see that look.

The look was indeed almost happy.

Maybe he was being selfish but what could it hurt as long as he wasnt leaving her side...

...Right?


End file.
